1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to a connector for selectively connecting an insulated conductor to a conductive terminal post, for example, of the type commonly found in automotive ignition systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automotive ignitions systems frequently have a cable or similar insulated conductor connecting a distributor terminal to a corresponding spark plug. The spark plug characteristically has a central terminal post to which one end of the cable connects. The plug body is grounded to the engine head or block. The spark plug end of the cable may have an electrical connector or terminal which is crimped to the cable contacting the cable conductor and having a free end for selectively gripping the central terminal post. The distributor end of the cable may also have an electrical connector crimped to the cable contacting the cable conductor and having a free end for selectively gripping a distributor post. The connector may be of a straight variety where the cable extends away from the terminal post generally in alignment with the terminal axis, or may be of an orthogonal variety where the cable extends away from the post generally perpendicular to the axis of the post. The distributor may have a terminal post to which the distributor end of the cable connects, or may have a cavity into which a conductive sleeve which is crimped to the cable end and contacts the conductor may be inserted. Spark plug connectors are frequently, but not necessarily, of the straight variety and distributor terminal connectors are typically, but not always, of the orthogonal variety.
It is important that the connector be relatively easily removed from the terminal post for engine maintenance, yet securely grip the terminal post both to achieve good electrical contact and to prevent inadvertently disconnecting from the terminal post. Forming the connector from thinner material facilitates manufacture and reduces material costs, however material strength and resilience is reduced and there is a correlative reduction in the radially inward forces which serve to retain the connector on the post.
A connector as described above, while coupling with either the distributor or spark plug, may include a slot in which a spring clip is positioned. The spring clip remains within the slot, and resiliently grips the terminal of the distributor or spark plug. However, a spring clip adds another part to the assembly, thereby increasing the manufacturing and assembly costs associated with the electrical connector.